


Forever

by heeroluva



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain has been avoiding Glitch, and he wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solarbaby614](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/gifts).



After a week, Glitch was convinced that Cain was avoiding him. At first he thought that perhaps he was glitching again, forgetting things. However, he’d been surprisingly glitch free since the wicked witch had been vanquished. It had taken three instances for him to notice that every time he entered a room that Cain was in he made a hasty exit. Mind made up, he’d spent the next two days trying to corner the other man. When that didn’t work, Glitch decided to wait for Cain in his room, and that’s what led to their current situation.

“Glitch,” Cain said flatly, clearly unhappy to see him.

“I’ve come to the conclusion that you’ve been avoiding me. I don’t remember doing anything wrong, but I don’t remember a lot of things, so it’s clearly possible that I did do something to upset you, and whatever it is plea—”

“Glitch, no. You didn’t do anything wrong. I just needed some time to think, to get used to not having you.”

Glitch gaped at the tin man before him. “Am I going somewhere?”

Cain shook his head sadly. “No, Glitch. I’m going to be the one going. The Queen has asked me to begin the search for new police to train.”

“Oh, Wyatt. That’s wonderful news. Congratulations. When we leave? Is it soon? Do I have time to pack a bag? Wait, do I even own a bag?”

Clasping his hand over Glitches mouth, Wyatt halted the flow of babble. “No, Glitch. I’ll be going on my own. You’re staying here.”

Glitch’s eyes went huge and wide in his pale face. “What? Why?” He gestured towards the zipper. “Is it because of this? I thought you were okay with it.”

Cain cursed as tears rose to Glitch’s eyes. He hadn’t wanted this, had hoped to slip away and not deal with any of this messiness. He knew it was cowardly, but he also knew how easily Glitch could talk him into anything. Raising his hand, he ran it along the zipper bisecting Glitches head, still surprised at how warm and smooth it was. “Never, never believe that I don’t want you, that this makes you any less a man or any less important to me.”

“Then why?” Glitch demanded.

“I have come to realize that you’re needed here. The Queen wants you here. This is where you belong.”

Glitch’s face darkened. “The Queen looks at me and only see’s Ambrose. Ambrose is a brain in a jar, and I will never be him again. I can’t be him. I don’t want to be him. I like being me. I’m Glitch, not Ambrose.”

His voice broke, and he looked so lost that Wyatt did what he said he wouldn’t, and pulled Glitch close.

“Don’t leave me,” Glitch begged. “Please don’t make me stay here.”

Cain’s heart broke a little for having been dumb even it cause Glitch this pain, to make such a decision without speaking to the other man first. “Never, Glitch. You’re stuck with me as long as you’ll have me.”

Glitch pulled back suddenly, smiling widely in happiness. “Really? Do you really mean that? Forever?”

“Forever’s a long time, but if that’s what you want.”

Glitch smiled shyly before leaning in for a kiss.

Wyatt returned it happily, wondering how he’d almost done something so stupid as leave this behind. He was Glitch’s and Glitch was his. Forever.


End file.
